Ultimate Chance
by Blue Ruby
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds the ultimate way to obtain Tetsusaiga...
1. This Creature

A/N: I worked hard on this - Ignore inconsistencies with the actual series; pretend that is the way it is supposed to be (tell me, if it is small enough of a detail I'll fix it!)

--

Ultimate Chance, Chapter One: This Creature

--

"You do realize that this is almost irreversible?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of the consequences for my actions." Sesshoumaru said, coldly. He had been standing there for the entire night.

"You do understand that you will leave your companions?"

"Yes..." Sesshoumaru said simply, not a common thing for him to do. Although he would not admit it, or show it, he was going to miss Jaken and Rin. Earlier in the day, Sesshoumaru had told them he was setting them free. He had expected their reactions, Jaken stuttering and Rin crying. A weaker man, not demon of course, would have cried. He did _ask _Jaken to take care of Rin, but he gave no order, as Jaken was already free.

"You... Do understand that you will undergo excruciating pain?"

"I do, it is said that it will be like torture in every portion of your body." Sesshoumaru said, quite aware of the torture that he would soon be enduring. His desire for the Tetsusaiga had grown to unrealistic proportions. This was his last chance of getting it. After the near-defeat of Naraku, Sesshoumaru had heard, Inuyasha and his wench planned to live wherever she came from after all of the shards were collected. Sesshoumaru had to act quickly, or lose Tetsusaiga forever, should Inuyasha choose to take the sword with him.

"He is your brother, do you understand what you must do to complete-"

"I know of this fact, however revolting, it is worth it for the tetsusaiga. It shall be interesting to see the look on his face, though." Sesshoumaru said resisting the urge to smirk. He really didn't want to do it, but it was a small task to obtain his final prize.

"You also know that you may gain some of his feelings, and he some of yours?"'

"Yes, I am sure I can handle my brother's useless emotions." Sesshoumaru said. He was getting agitated with all these questions. This creature obviously did not want his gold to be stolen from him if the customer did not exactly agree with some of the consequences. Creatures of this sort had a fondness for gold and other rare metals. When you first saw them, you would figure their eyes shut, but they had no eyes. Tales say that their eyes were ripped out when they had banded together to steal from a great demon lord. This creature had a large head with shriveled skin; sometimes they would put dead flowers or even animals as hats or for decoration. This creature, gifted in soul gathering like all of them, were good with anything relevant to souls. You could almost call them cousins of the worm charmer.

"Then you are also aware that he will gain your power, and you his?" This creature said.

"Yes, but he will never reach my full power. I, on the other hand, will be capable of reaching past his current power, however weak." Sesshoumaru said confidently. "I would like you too give this to Ryokan(1), tell him it is a reward for helping my father and I, although he may not be able to control it. The imbecile will still take it as his treasure, such a sad fate." Sesshoumaru said coldly, handing over his Tokijin warily to the creature. "Do not dare to attack me; for you will never see any gold if you try." Sesshoumaru said, noting the malicious look on this creature's face. "Also, keep this safe, if I should try to kill 'myself' it will be hard with this useless sword." Sesshoumaru said throwing the Tensaiga to the creature's feet.

"That will be extra gold." This creature said greedily.

"Yes, I am quite aware you crave gold, and I have plenty, but I will give you the password after everything is said and done. Do not be alarmed when I come forward, as the true owner of the Tetsusaiga. It is the least my brother owes me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Very well then!" This creature said, clapping it's hands together dryly.

"Let us leave your cave in secret; my companions might have come searching for me." Sesshoumaru said coldly, turning his back to this creature. "I am paying you good gold for this, hurry up. We must find my brother."

--

"Guys, I'll be right back." said Inuyasha seriously, breaking the previous cheerful conversation. "Don't" Inuyasha said, casting a half glance to Miroku, who was opening his mouth to speak. He had to deal with Sesshoumaru alone; Inuyasha knew that his brother would try to get the Tetsusaiga before he left with Kagome. He had decided to just give the tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru; by Kagome's description, he would not need it in her world. Inuyasha only needed to plan how to give it to him safely.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked at each other in worry; Shippou looked at the gap in the trees in which Inuyasha had shoved through. "Where is he going, Kagome?" Shippou said, and looked at Kagome innocently.

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll be fine!" Kagome said, smiling almost too broad for her face.

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks before rising to follow Inuyasha.

"No, he seemed serious; maybe we should let him handle this alone instead of rushing to his aid..." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Who said we were going to _help _him, we're just going to watch." Miroku said smirking. Sango gave Kagome a come-on-you-know-you-want-to look, and then grinned.

Kagome sighed in defeat and pushed herself off the ground with her fists. Shippou bounded next to Kagome too walk at her heels. The small band of eavesdroppers turned on their heels and made for Inuyasha's unknowingly made path.

"He must've been in deep thought..." Miroku said walking too easily in such a dense forest.

"You're right... I wonder if he expected us to follow him." Sango said looking at the ground where Inuyasha had undoubtedly stomped.

"Get down!" Miroku whispered hoarsely shoving Sango rudely to the ground, then grabbing Kagome's wrist as an afterthought. "Oh hello Sango!" said Miroku innocently, "You know it is quite comfortable on top of you!"

Sango shoved Miroku off her and slapped him.

"Shhh..!! Inuyasha is looking around, he might look this way." Kagome, the expert eavesdropper, said hunching over to hide in a large bush, with Shippou at her side.

Sango and Miroku crawled over beside Kagome, and looked out from the bush into the small clearing.

"Look, it's Sesshoumaru!" whispered Kagome. "What's he doing here?" Kagome asked herself, in such a low voice no one heard her but Shippou.

Shippou looked at Kagome. "Maybe they're just going to talk; Sesshoumaru doesn't have either of his swords." Shippou whispered to Kagome, pointing at Sesshoumaru through the bush.

"You're right! Do you see that?" Kagome asked, looking to Miroku and Sango, who had heard Shippou. They both replied with a nod. None of them but Shippou could really see whether or not Sesshoumaru's swords were there, but they took Shippou's word.

The group watched as Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru, they couldn't hear what he yelled from such a distance. Sesshoumaru shrugged, which surprised everyone in the bushes. Inuyasha withdrew the tetsusaiga, predictable. Sesshoumaru then did something _very_ unpredictable.

"Inu...yasha...Se...sshou...maru...?" Kagome stuttered, half mumbling. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before her. She stood hastily, not caring whether the two 'fighting' brothers saw her or not. Kagome stomped off back to their hastily made camp.

Kagome fumed, clenched her fists, and mumbled to herself. They, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, followed Kagome, leaving some distance between Kagome and themselves out of fear for their lives.

--

Inuyasha sniffed and looked around. _He's here, I know it..._

Sesshoumaru stepped from behind some shadows and motioned this creature to stop and stay behind him.

"Why are YOU here? You came here for the tetsusaiga, right?" Inuyasha yelled jerking his head to tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand in surrender, "Inuyasha, my dear brother, I have no weapon, nor armor of any kind." Sesshoumaru said calmly, gesturing to where his two swords were usually sheathed.

Inuyasha withdrew tetsusaiga and rested it on his shoulder. "That's why I'll kill you now, when I have the chance. You were pretty stupid to come here without a sword!" Inuyasha said boldly.

"Then I have no choice but to surprise you." Sesshoumaru said. "And afterwards I shall vomit..." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself, out of character. He cast a glance at this creature and nodded.

((Slight Sho-Ai in this paragraph, skip this one paragraph if you don't like it!!)) Sesshoumaru lurched forward and, before Inuyasha could react, crushed his lips against Inuyasha's brutally, probably bruising Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gasped, only resulting in pulling Sesshoumaru's mouth closer, if that was possible. Sesshoumaru grinned against his brother's lips. Even if this was gross, Inuyasha's face was still priceless. Inuyasha nearly dropped tetsusaiga, as he stumbled in surprise, nearly falling into Sesshoumaru.

This creature chanted in some odd language, and a white ring formed around the two brothers. The ring's color changed to azure and formed a dome around Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Within the dome a white flame appeared and engulfed them. Inuyasha screamed, and Sesshoumaru stifled a scream. Sesshoumaru remained standing, but he clenched his teeth, his whole body shaking slightly. Inuyasha loosened his grip on the tetsusaiga and fell to his knees in pain.

--

"Ungh..." 'Inuyasha' muttered, he looked up at the broad noon sky, blinking. He went to sit up, only to find one of his arms missing. "My arm!?!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief, falling back down to the ground. He carefully maneuvered his one arm to prop himself up. When he looked down, he was draped in his brother's robes. "Ohmygod..." Inuyasha muttered disbelievingly, his perverted side making assumptions. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind; there was no way he would ever consider doing anything like that. _I've been spending WAY to much time with that pervert monk.. _

He took his hand and slowly leaned back against the ground, and rubbed his forehead.

When he moved his hand away from his forehead and took a closer look at it, it was more feminine than he had noticed before. Inuyasha decided to see if anything else looked different. His arm had purple 'demon scars'(2). Inuyasha stopped there, when he caught a whiff of something familiar, but he couldn't place it, coming towards him. He stood up, but lost his balance and fell. "Is it just me or am I taller?" Inuyasha mumbled, "And my hair combed?!" he added as his hair fell around his face. The smell was so close; he should have been able to see-

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A young girl said from behind Inuyasha. "I'm so glad to see you! I thought we'd never find you!" The young voice from behind him said, sounding happy and sad at the same time. ((I haven't seen the 'Rin-gets-kidnapped' episodes, so let's just pretend Inuyasha has never seen/met Rin o.o;;))((And yes I almost put "Sesshoumaru-sama!"))

"Eh?" Inuyasha replied weakly, raising an eyebrow at the small girl.

"You've never shown so much emotion in your face before Lord Sesshoumaru!" said a voice that could only be Jaken's.

Inuyasha jumped up and looked around. "Sesshoumaru?! Where is he?! I'm gonna... Oh." He said angrily, but the last part he mouthed slowly, remembering what had happened. "Stupid jerk!" Inuyasha muttered, falling to the ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!! Are you alright?!" Jaken squealed, scampering to Inuyasha's side. Rin ran up to Inuyasha with a pale of water and sat it down in front of him.

"'Ere Lord Sesshoumaru, it might help." Rin said cheerfully, plopping down next to Inuyasha, looking up at him admiringly.

Inuyasha looked into the pail of water, and then jerked back at his own reflection. "I look like Sesshoumaru..." His eyes widened.

"B-but lord... You are Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said, and then backed away from Inuyasha. "I-I mean, of course you look like Sessho- I m-mean Lord Sesshoumaru, I wasn't being rude of course you know that already!" Jaken stuttered looking at Inuyasha, as if he were about to be killed, or worse freed again.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at Jaken. "I'm not Sesshoumaru, I'm Inuyasha!" He yelled. Inuyasha tried to stand up and look intimidating, but failed when he lost his balance and nearly fell. Rin bounded next to Inuyasha and helped him stand as best as she could with how small she was.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said, looking questioningly at Rin as though he had just noticed her.

Rin told him everything that Sesshoumaru had done for her, and Inuyasha looked to the sky as she spoke.

"Liar. He's a liar..." Inuyasha said solemnly. "He always said he hated humans, and here he is keeping a girl, for god knows what, while criticizing me and Kagome." Inuyasha said still staring at the sky.

"You shouldn't talk about Lord Sesshoumaru that way... Lord Sessho- err Inuyasha!" said Jaken defensively. "I could tell you weren't Sesshoumaru when I first saw your face, you're a bad actor." Jaken said. "Hey! I bet you're the one who 'freed' us! Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?! What have you done to him...? Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried out looking around as if Sesshoumaru would pop up and slay the imposter.

"Shut up. Do you think I WANT to look like a girl?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, glaring at Jaken. Jaken charged at Inuyasha angrily. "Hey! I don't know where he is! Do you want to hurt your master's body?" Inuyasha yelled; he didn't like the idea of being burned by a toad's staff, even if he was in Sesshoumaru's body.

Jaken fell flat on his face. "You're... right..." said the green lump on the ground. Rin sat by Inuyasha's side silently. She looked at Jaken strangely.

"Maybe... if we find Inuyasha we will really find Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said slowly and thoughtfully.

"But you already found me, I'm..." Inuyasha started, "Oh" Inuyasha said as common sense dawned on him. Inuyasha's mind switched to automatic and went through a checklist of things to keep track of. "Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said franticly looking for tetsusaiga. "Kagome!" He said and rose to his feet with Rin's help. "We've got to find Kagome and make sure she is safe.. From Sesshoumaru, who no doubt looks like me." He said coldly, sounding eerily like his brother. Jaken looked at Inuyasha, seeing Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's eyes for a moment.

--

Sesshoumaru sat up suddenly, as if from a bad dream. He looked up at the sky; the sun, which you could barely see, was just beginning to rise. Was he out cold all night? His surroundings were the same; clearing in forest near Inuyasha's camp. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw 'himself' on the ground next to where he was sitting. He got a strange feeling as he stared at 'himself' with no doubt it was Inuyasha. _I look better than I thought! _He blinked that thought out of his mind quickly, was that how Inuyasha always thought? Sesshoumaru looked away and, using one hand out of habit, pushed himself off the ground. He then realized he had both hands.

"Duh." Sesshoumaru said flexing the arm that was in the place where his would be, noting that that was _not_ something he said everyday. "My hair!" Sesshoumaru squealed noticing his now unkept and tangled hair, noting he never had said that before. He clutched at his hair frantically, as if it would help the years of abuse. "Inuyasha has NO self-control..." Sesshoumaru muttered dropping his hands. His attention turned to Tetsusaiga, and he withdrew it; but it didn't transform. He wasn't discouraged, he knew exactly what to do, and the first step was the ability to wield it. It was also a plus to have his arm, or at least an arm, back within his use.

--

(1) The forest guardian dude... Is it spelled correctly?

(2) I don't know what to call them .

A/N: Well that's the first chapter, I WILL have the other chapter up by next week; I'm not going to abandon this like my other flops

Please Review! C&C appreciated, 'cause you know I need help!


	2. Memory

A/N: A little late due to the arrival of my DDR pads.. O.o

--

Ultimate Chance, Chapter Two: Memory

--

Sesshoumaru jumped slightly as Inuyasha made a noise in his sleep, or at least he thought he did because Sesshoumaru knew his body would _never_ be the snoring type. He decided to find Inuyasha's camp, he did plan to kill his friends, but he seemed to know a lot more about them than he thought, like their names for one.

Sesshoumaru had expected them to be awake and ready to travel by the time he got there, like a good traveling group should be. He was sorely disappointed.

He looked to Kagome, whom he before never knew before, and felt an overwhelming emotion. Sesshoumaru looked to all of the group members in turn and felt a pang somewhere in his chest when he thought of killing them. He then made the decision to stay with them for a while, until this feeling passed.

--

_Why can't I remember where we were camped?_ Inuyasha thought hotly, looking around the clearing with no clue as to which way to go.

"Do you know where we are going, Inuyasha?" said Jaken, struggling to keep up with Inuyasha, who was walking across the clearing in a curved and distorted trail.

Inuyasha ignored Jaken coldly. He couldn't remember where the camp was, and he felt as though he were forgetting more. Inuyasha's urge to find Kagome suddenly lessened and all that was left on his mind was Tetsusaiga. He looked down at Rin, forgetting she was there for the umpteenth time. As soon as he looked at her, she smiled at him and Inuyasha grinned back. _What am I doing, I don't even know her.._

They walked in circles after they left the clearing into the forest and soon came to a small village. Inuyasha avoided the village, by walking along the edge of the forest. What would happen if he couldn't find his camp? Would he continue to walk around with these two forever? It really didn't seem that bad of a prospect; walking around with Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha blinked, did he really want to do that; to spend the rest of his life? No, he wanted to find Kagome and... the monk... and the slayer...

He could remember Kagome's name, but the rest of them slipped his mind. Inuyasha was sure that he would remember once he saw their faces, although he could barely remember them. It really did scare him. He feared he would never see Kagome again, but even that didn't seem too bad a thing to happen anymore.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Rin said taking Inuyasha's hand.

"Why do ask?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at Rin.

"We've been walking around this village in a circle quite a while now, and the villagers have noticed." Jaken answered for Rin pointing at the villagers staring oddly at all of them.

Inuyasha stared at the villagers, why did he recognize some of them? He didn't know who they were, and he surely had never been here before.

Inuyasha turned around and began to walk away, leaving Jaken and Rin behind, until they noticed and ran to catch up to him. As they walked he heard a strange voice cackling.

"Your brother has made a terrible mistake! Kyah Kyah Kyah!" This creature laughed shrilly. "He dared to trick my father! Kyah Kyah Kyah!" This creature said, his voice echoing around Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said, a growl forming in the back of his throat. Rin clung to Inuyasha, frightened.

"Let me take care of him, Inuyasha!" said Jaken, stepping in front of Inuyasha.

"No, he might have useful info, like why I look like this." said Inuyasha darkly. He pulled Jaken back, next to Rin. "Explain!" Inuyasha said, looking around to find the place where the voice had come from.

"Well well! The brother wants an explanation! Since your brother gave so much gold to seal his fate along with yours, I will tell you and make the terror all the worse!" This creature cackled, somewhere above Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jerked his head up, and saw nothing but the tops of trees. He stared blankly upwards, and remained silent waiting for the creature to elaborate.

"Kyah! Your brother is deceitful and bad! This creature punished him! This creature tricked him!" This creature screeched, somewhere behind Inuyasha.

"How did you trick him?" Inuyasha asked, spinning around in vain to find this creature. He could hardly believe his brother had been tricked; this creature must be clever, and insane for that matter.

"Kyah! Kyah! This creature was caught listening! This creature heard desires for Tetsusaiga!" This creature howled, this time beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha remained still, maybe if he stopped trying to find this creature, he could concentrate on what he was saying.

"This creature is a master of spells! To accelerate desires is but a simple task!" This creature yelled hollowly with laughter, sounding as though it was just behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not turn around, he stood there stiffly.

"This creature offered! Your brother accepted! Now you both will lose your own memories!" This creature said gleefully.

Rin clutched onto Inuyasha's robes tighter.

"Kyah! You both have switched, your brother tricked, and your fate is now doomed along with his. How entertaining!" this creature yelled, its voice sounding farther and farther away, eventually disappearing into the trees.

"Damn!" muttered Inuyasha. He turned his head from side to side, looking for any sign of the creature, and above him for good measure.

--

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, standing up to greet Sesshoumaru soon after she awoke. She looked to the ground. "I think we need to talk.." she whispered. "alone" she finished, looking to Miroku and Sango, who had woken up before her.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked into the woods, Sesshoumaru in the lead.

"Inuyasha has been acting strange since last night." Sango said to Miroku.

"Well, it is no wonder. I mean, to have your brother kiss you can be quite disturbing." Miroku said sagely.

"Well, I suppose, but it can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Sango replied.

"Think about it this way, how would you feel if Kohaku kissed you? I don't mean in the loving sibling way or in the it's-great-to-see-you way." Miroku said calmly, or at least as calm as he could with the mental images being played in his head.

Sango's hand made contact with Miroku's face as he smirked about something Sango didn't want to know about. "Spare me!" she said angrily.

--

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome. "What did you wish to talk about?" Sesshoumaru said staring at Kagome.

"Well.. I..uh.." Kagome stammered. "what-happened-between-you-and-your-brother?" Kagome said quickly, closing her eyes and blushing.

Sesshoumaru felt another wave of emotion tug at his heart, and he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I really don't know, Kagome.." He said softly into her hair. "I will kill him someday.." Sesshoumaru whispered more to himself than Kagome.

Kagome returned the hug by wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, they had hugged many times, even kissed a few times, but this hug felt different. "He's your brother, you don't have to kill him you know. I thought you were thinking about giving Tetsusaiga to him?" Kagome said gently into Sesshoumaru's red fabric.

"That's a lie." Sesshoumaru said releasing his grip on Kagome and staring at her blankly. There was no way his brother would ever consider giving Tetsusaiga to him.

Sesshoumaru walked solemnly back to camp before Kagome could say another word. "I love.." He began to mutter, but stopped himself. He didn't love a human, even though he was half human now.

As he walked back, he automatically flipped his hair back. _Don't do that! _He screamed in his head, but he ignored it.

Kagome stood there watching Sesshoumaru leave. She needed some time to think. Kagome had thought she had Inuyasha completely figured out. She sat down on a patch of soft, green grass. Was Inuyasha cold again? She eventually decided to warm up to Inuyasha again. _His brother has made him defensive again.._ Kagome thought sadly.

--

Sesshoumaru sat down next to Miroku and sighed.

"Look at it this way, Inuyasha, you're lucky with the men and women!" Miroku said smugly. "Like me.." Miroku grinned, glancing at Sango suggestively.

"Sango, do you, by chance, have a brush.. or comb?" Sesshoumaru asked lazily tilting his head to look at Sango.

"Uhh..." Sango said. Sango and Miroku stared at Sesshoumaru incredulously, as if their hearing had failed them, they had obviously never seen Inuyasha do anything with his hair. Eventually Sango snapped herself back to earth and rummaged through her pack, and eventually handed a brush to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took the brush and tried to brush his hair. After the brush got stuck in his hair a few times, he decided to see if water would help his tangled mess. As a plus it would solve the problem of pondering just how much dirt was caked on him.

Ignoring the surprised faces of Sango and Miroku he set off for a spring with, what he considered, was a severe lack of bath supplies.

"He must feel dirty, I wonder what he did in the woods?" Miroku smirked.

"Monk, there are children present!" Sango said, looking to Shippou then slapping Miroku as he replied with a 'He'll find out someday'.

Kagome soon found her way back to camp from her time spent thinking.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, noticing he was not there.

"He went to take a bath and do his hair." Miroku said, two handprints on either side of his face.

"What?" Kagome said, surprised. She had been begging Inuyasha to brush his hair for a while. Was this his way of making up for his bout with Sesshoumaru? She bounded over and sat down joyfully next to Sango.

_This isn't right, there is something this creature didn't tell me, I just know it.._ Sesshoumaru thought seriously. He could barely remember Rin's face, and he couldn't remember his vassal's name at all. This creature never told him he would lose his memories, and it surely was not common practice among this creature's kind. He would have never done this if he had known those facts ahead of time.

Sesshoumaru slipped off his robes and giggled at how scrawny Inuyasha was, but stopped giggling when he looked down. _I told you he took after father in that aspect! _His inner voice piped up annoyingly, and Sesshoumaru slipped quickly into the water, refusing to look below the waist or above the thigh. Sesshoumaru washed his hair and brushed through it dazedly, noting how much he loved having ears, it was all a blur by the time he was done, after he put on his wet, but clean, robes.

His bangs were brushed in front of his eyes, and he pushed them to the side. Sesshoumaru tied his robes tighter than they had been. He couldn't stand having them as loose as they were. He also took a band and tied back the, to him, annoying strands of hair too short to stay back on their own.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to skip, as he had done when he was younger, back to camp. He was actually glad Kagome hadn't sensed any shards nearby. Sesshoumaru blinked. How did he know that she could?

_Wait.. I never skipped when I was younger.._ He walked back picturing little Inuyasha skipping after a bath, and smiled despite himself.

By the time he got back, due to the distance between the spring and camp, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were asleep. Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome and fell asleep with his chin on his chest. After all, even though he didn't need sleep every night, the day had been tiring.

Inuyasha, Jaken, and Rin had wandered deeper into the woods, which had become denser and darker. The trees seemed to leer at them, and looked as knotted as this creature's voice had sounded, the farther they went.

Eventually Inuyasha decided to turn back. This creature was no doubt long gone by now. He thought about what this creature had said and wondered what all had he truly forgotten. Inuyasha saw a girl in strange green and white clothing pass across his mind. Who was she? He seemed to know her pretty well. Was she even a real person? He felt as thought he should know her.

Inuyasha looked at Rin. Maybe it is Rin's future? He dismissed this thought quickly; they looked nothing alike. Rin coughed and stumbled, almost falling. Inuyasha picked Rin up precariously with his one hand and put her on his shoulders. "How is that?" He asked Rin calmly.

"Great Inuyasha!" She said, smiling. "I mean Lord Inuyasha!" Rin corrected herself, resting her head on top of Inuyasha's. Jaken remained silent at Inuyasha's side, he wondered how long he should follow this imposter. When would he see Lord Sesshoumaru again? After all that is the only reason he was even following Inuyasha; in the hope of being reunited with Sesshoumaru.

--

A/N: Yes, a lame-arse title (and ending ) for chapter 2, but hey this took a long time to write (even if it is shorter than the first chapter). Also a lot more dialogue in this chapter. The original ideas I had for this story changed a bit.


End file.
